


Female 1p America Oneshots

by Justkeepswimming3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, One Shot Collection, no yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkeepswimming3/pseuds/Justkeepswimming3
Summary: Oneshots of female 1p America. Requests closed for now.I don't own Hetalia.
Relationships: Female America (Hetalia)/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Female 1p America Oneshots

Rule number 1. I will only except two requests at a time then requests are closed until I finish them and they will be reopened after that. This so that I can focus on a few at a time.

Rule number 2. It's a first come first served basis. 

Rule number 3. I will not do male 1p America x female 1p America. 

Rule number 4. Be polite. 

Rule number 5. I will not do yuri. I have nothing against it or those who do like it but it is not something I am interested so I will not write it.


End file.
